Dragons Festival
Dragons Festival, also known as Tyrants Carnival, Release the Dragon and''' Dissipate the Seal, Bound to Humans and Dragons', is a special ability of the Longinus - Annihilation Pump, Dividing Wings and Booster. Summary A special ability of the Longinus - Annihilation Pump, Dividing Wings and Booster, and are considered to be forbidden moves. Dragons Festival temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragon Emperors, but the users will lose their sanity and sense of reason while their lives are devoured by the power. Dragons Festival contains a curse made up of the negative emotions of the past possessors of the Annihilation Pump, Dividing Wings and Booster that influences the current user to enter this form. The curse of Dragons Festival can be permanently removed if the hatred of its past possessors are dispersed or calmed. After its first activation, Dragons Festival leaves the Ancient Relic in a state where its past possessor's thoughts have been released. For other Ancient Relics that have creatures sealed inside (such as the Dictators Nemu and Tempest Gunner), their Dragons Festival goes under a different name called '"Breakdown the Beast", also known as the '''Beast of Supremacy, but functions the same way. Dragons Festival was mentioned when Vali was preparing to enter this form but was interrupted by the arrival of Moon and Sun Wukong, who came to retrieve him. The form made its official debut when Uma unintentionally activates an incomplete form of Dragons Festival due to the overwhelming negative feelings after Yuri's apparent "death" at the hands of Shalba Beelzebub. Uma went berserk and ripped Shalba's arms off, Shalba found himself overpowered and eaten by Uma. Vali activated the Juggernaut Drive during the battle against Loki, however, unlike Uma, he was able to temporarily negate Dragons Festival's negative effects by using his demonic and godly power as a source instead of his life force. He was then teleported by Rias to fight against Fenrir elsewhere. during his fight with Adam, Uma nearly entered Dragons Festival again under the negative influence from the past possessors. However, he managed to resist it and change the view point of the possessors, and make peace with them. As a result, Uma soon found himself equipped with the overdrive form of Rebirth Protocol called Rising Cardinal King. Vali had achieved an new enhanced form that surpasses Dragons Festival by sealing all of the past possessors' consciousness, the new form is called Silver Empireo Juggernaut Sacrifice. The form Breakdown the Beast was debuted by Mephisto when facing off against the current 3rd Ranker of the Rating Games, Bedeze Abaddon, by Loup when facing off against Evil Dragons, and by Adam when facing off against Hercules. It is yet to be shown, but it is stated by Azazel that Grandhelm has mastered Dragons Festival, and archived a superior form of Dragons Festival, called Yggdrasil's Final Blood Incarnation. Chants A special chant must be used to activate Dragons Festival and Breakdown the Beast. Breakdown the Beast Dictator's Nemu The chant for the Dictators Nemu's Breakdown the Beast goes as follows: : Wielder: This body, this soul, even if it falls into an endless ravine of Damnation! : Nemu: My Lord and I, we will exhaust this body and this soul to rise up the endless Royal Road! : Wielder: Rise, triumph, play, and roar! : Nemu: This is the body of a Demonic Beast! : Wielder: Lodged on top of my Fist, is the glorious Imperial Blessing! : Nemu: Dance! : Wielder: Dance! : Both: Bloom!!! : Both: Breakdown The Beast, Climb Over!" Tempest Gunner The chant for the Tempest Gunner's Breakdown the Beast goes as follows: : Wielder: This body, this soul, even if it falls into an endless cycle of Cries! : Gemini: My Lord and I, we will exhaust this body and this soul to drown down the endless Thunder Storm! : Wielder: Drown, triumph, play, and screech! : Gemini: This is the body of a Demonic Bird! : Wielder: Lodged on top of my Gun, is the glorious Inferior Authority! : Gemini: Dance! : Wielder: Dance! : Both: Bloom!!! : Both: Breakdown The Beast, Fly Over!" Dire Alphecca Lupus The chant for the Dire Alphecca Lupus' Breakdown the Beast goes as follows: : Wielder: This body, this soul, even if it falls into an endless heaven of Glaciers! : Koba: My Lord and I, we will exhaust this body and this soul to ice down the endless Frosted Heavens! : Wielder: Freeze, triumph, play, and howl! : Koba: This is the body of a Demonic Wolf! : Wielder: Lodged on top of my Blade, is the glorious Rivalled Principal! : Koba: Dance! : Wielder: Dance! : Both: Bloom!!! : Both: Breakdown The Beast, Freeze Over!" Dragons Festival Annihilation Pump The chant for the Annihilation Pump's Dragons Festival goes as follows: : O, Heavenly Dragon who shall awaken, : I am the One who stole the Principal of Domination from God : I laugh at ''Ouroboros", and fret through the "Loop" and the "Dream" : I shall become the Annihilation Dragon that seeks Dominance : And I shall Drown you in the never-ending Abyss of Violet Valhalla Dividing Wings The chant for Dividing Wings' Dragons Festival goes as follows: : O, Heavenly Dragon who shall awaken, : I am the One who Lost all to the Principal of Supremacy : I Envy ''Ouroboros", and long for the "Loop" to meet the "Dream" : I shall become the Dividing Dragon that masters the Path of Supremacy : And I shall Lead you to the furthest Limits of Light, in White Purgatory Booster The chant for Booster's Dragons Festival goes as follows: : O, Heavenly Dragon who shall awaken, : I am the One who Fought for the Principals to Overpower : I Rival ''Ouroboros", and Do not Care for the "Loop" or the "Dream" : I shall become the Boosted Dragon that Overpowers All : And I shall Purge you to the horrific pits, in Green Yggdrasil Drawbacks Despite its overwhelming power, both Dragons Festival and Breakdown the Beast are a double-edged sword. During application, the user will find themselves abundant with newfound abilities and enhancements powers, however it has immense repercussions. After activation, the user loses their sanity and will obliterate everything in its surrounding, leaving very little to no trace. Formerly, the only way to put an end to this rampage was when the user would eventually and inevitably destroy themselves. According to Vali, a complete transformation is permanent, but it is possible to change back if the transformation is incomplete. It would seem that some form of soothing is required to end the rampage, typically in the form of music. The forms main danger is that it's consumption of the user's life-force as a fuel source. Vali is a rare exceptional case as he is able to enter the Juggernaut Drive state without endangering his life-force by using his demonic and godly power as a substitute, but he will go berserk if he uses it for too long. However, in spite of all this, Vali cannot control the Juggernaut Drive, but enforces some of his will. Another exception would be Adam, Loup and Mephisto, who still manages to keep their sanity in place while having their life-force drained while using Breakdown the Beast. Forms Dragons Festival Dragons Festival appears very similar to the Scale Mail armor with a much more Dragon-like appearance, and an more gigantic form. The armour possesses claw-like growths on the hands and feet, as well as horns and a fanged mouth on the helmet. Silver Empireo Festival Sacrifice A new upgraded form of Dragons Festival which surpasses the original that Vali alone obtained after he successfully sealed all of the past possessors' consciousness. In this form, the user does not lose control or consume their lifespan. Nemu Rex Tyranno Imperial Dictator The Breakdown the Beast form of Dictators Nemu, the form resembles Adam's subspecies Scale Mail armor Nemu Rex Tyranno, the form changes color to crimson and gold. Gemini Queen Inferior Temester The Breakdown the Beast form of Tempest Gunner, the form resembles Mephisto's Irregular Scale Mail armor Gemini Queen Inferior, the form changes color to navy and purple, and grows an extra set of wings, and armour on the left arm and feet. Koba Dire Rivalled Lupus The Breakdown the Beast form of Dire Alphecca Lupus, the form resembles Loup's Irregular Scale Mail armor Dire Rivalled Sub-zero, the form changes color to dark-grey and white, and grows white fur on the users forearms and legs, and grows an dark-grey tail and pointed ears.Category:Terminology Category:Techniques and Abilities